


Never Be Without 2

by canoodler



Series: Never Be Without [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Slow Build, reluctant romance, spartace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoodler/pseuds/canoodler
Summary: This is a continuation of Never Be Without and picks up exactly where that story left off. If you haven't read it, you should probably do that before starting this one. Same warnings apply.





	

Jong Kook pulled Ji Hyo farther into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind them. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he yanked her against him and placed his other hand on her cheek, tilting her face up to stare down into her eyes, searching.

Ji Hyo stared back, her throat working hard to swallow, her head spinning, unable to fully take in what was happening around her. Before she could fully absorb Jong Kook words, their proximity, he dropped his face and pressed his lips fiercely against her own. Without thinking, she responded in kind, her hands coming up to press flat against his chest, then curl into his sweatshirt as he deepened the kiss.

After a long moment, he broke away, breathless, and smiled a little as she reflexively pushed up on her toes in an effort to bring the intimate contact back.

He untangled her hands from the front of his shirt and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Ji Hyo,” he said. “Next time, we’ll do this right, but for now…” He suddenly bent and scooped her into his arms, covering the entirety of the apartment with long strides as she gasped and clung to his neck. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and brought her to the edge of the bed before setting her on her feet. He immediately took her cheeks in his hands and moved his face toward her own again.

“Wait!,” she cried suddenly, and he froze. “Wait,” she said again, taking a step back. For a split second, so quickly she thought she imagined it, it seemed like he wouldn’t let go, but he did. She took another step back, putting more space between them, and then another, until her back was against the wall. Jong Kook stayed by the side of the bed, watching her questioningly.

“You go over there,” she said, hoping her voice wasn’t shaking as much as her hand was as she pointed to the opposite wall.

“Ji Hyo,” he replied, a slight edge of warning in his voice as he took a half-step closer to her.

“No!,” she said firmly. “You go over there. You… you called the shots for a whole week.” Her chin tilted up a few degrees. She wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but she was sure as hell going to fake it. “Now I will. You go over there.” She pointed again to the opposite wall of the bedroom.

A faint flash of understanding crossed Jong Kook’s eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched, as well, but he turned too quickly for Ji Hyo to clock his full expression. To her surprise, he did move across the room and turned back to her when he reached it, leaning his shoulders against the wall and crossing one ankle over the other.

“Now what?,” he asked innocently, eyes fixed on her.

“Now…” Ji Hyo’s mind scrambled for a plan. To be honest, she had no idea what made her stop Jong Kook when it looked like he was about to throw her on the bed and have his way with her. Lord knew she wanted nothing more right at that moment. Something about the whole previous week, though, and the way he’d greeted her at the door, something her mind was currently working to block out, was making her take this stand.

“Now…,” she started again. “Now… I will do what you do. Whatever you take off, I will take off.”

“Oh, I do like where this is going,” Jong Kook said, kicking his shoes off. He gave her an expectant look.

Ji Hyo did the same and looked right back at him.

He pulled off his socks, and tossed them the way of his shoes.

Ji Hyo did the same, never taking her eyes off of him.

Without hesitation, Jong Kook pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He watched her with one eyebrow lifted as if in challenge.

Mustering what she hoped looked like the same kind of nonchalance, Ji Hyo gripped the bottom of her sweatshirt, tugging it off and tossing it to the ground. She stood there in leggings and a pink lace bra. Her chin went up several more degrees.

Jong Kook grinned and didn’t pause before pushing his basketball shorts to the floor.

Ji Hyo stood silently for a moment, taking in the image before her - Jong Kook in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs - notably tighter than usual in the front, staring at her like he was trying to light her on fire with his mind. She was sure she’d never forget this vision, this moment, no matter how long whatever was going on between them lasted.

“Ji Hyo?,” Jong Kook broke into her thoughts, his voice slightly amused.

“Huh?” She shook herself free of her thoughts, flushing slightly as she did.

Jong Kook gestured his head toward her pants meaningfully and crossed his arms over his chest to wait.

Careful not to look down or show any signs of fear or embarrassment, Ji Hyo resolutely grasped the waistband of her leggings and shoved them to the floor. She kicked her feet free and stared back at Jong Kook defiantly.

“You’ll do what I do, huh?,” Jong Kook asked curiously as he eyed her up and down, taking in her matching bra and panty set covering everything he most wanted to see.

Ji Hyo nodded as she looked at him, or rather, looked _near_ him, but slightly off to the left, not quite able to make eye contact.

“All right,” Jong Kook said agreeably. Seemingly without shame, he placed his right hand on his tight abs and waited, looking at Ji Hyo. He quirked an eyebrow.

Ji Hyo raised a trembling hand and placed it on her own flat stomach.

Never taking his eyes from her, watching her match him move for move, Jong Kook slid his hand into his tight boxer briefs and gripped his hard cock. He gritted his teeth imperceptibly as he watched Ji Hyo’s slender hand slip into her own panties, watched her quick intake of breath and slight tremble as the tips of two fingers came into contact with her clit.

“Ji Hyo,” he started, but she broke in to stop him.

“No talking!,” she insisted, her breath a bit short. “Now just do that until I say you can stop. Stay over there!”

He felt a brief flash of temper but immediately tamped it down, his desire to see how far she would take this far stronger. He had a suspicion how this would end up going, and reminded himself to keep it together and watch it play out. Keeping his eyes on her, he started to move his hand slowly up and down, fisting his cock loosely.

Ji Hyo watched and felt a light sweat suddenly break out over her entire body. She swallowed deeply, then started moving her own fingers almost automatically, her eyes fixed on his moving hand. She shifted gently from foot to foot as warm feelings spread from her clit to her lower belly, her fingers growing damp and slippery as she moved them. Her breathing quickened, and she flicked her eyes quickly up to Jong Kook’s, only to drop them again suddenly when she found him staring back at her intensely. She could see the bulge at his crotch straining the fabric of his boxers, the material so taut now she could make out each knuckle as his hand pumped up and down slowly.

Even as her fingers worked slowly against her own body, she couldn’t focus on the feelings. Her breath sped up not from the feelings, but from the rapidfire thoughts flashing through her mind. What was she doing? Why did this feel so _wrong_? Anxiety started to creep in at the edges of her perception and she could feel her chest tightening. Her eyes unfocused, no longer seeing Jong Kook across the room from her, unaware that his own hand had slowed as he watched her with interest. She swallowed hard, then again, the squeezing feeling crawling up her chest toward her throat. What was happening? Did she not _want_ to be with Jong Kook? That definitely wasn’t it at all - she was certain she wanted nothing more than to be right here with him, right now. Then why was she so unsettled, suddenly so uncomfortable in her own skin? She felt loose and unmoored, unable to grab a firm hold on her surroundings, what was happening, or what to do next. _She_ was in charge, she had him at her mercy for once, after a whole week of being at his, and she felt choked with the power, with the weight of the ability to command him to do what she wanted. She chewed on her lip, not even noticing as her eyes drifted closed and her forehead wrinkled.

Across the room, Jong Kook straightened and pushed off the wall. He’d been watching her the whole time, knowing she was nearly completely oblivious to his presence at that point. The corners of his lips turned up just slightly as he acknowledged to himself that he’d been right about how he’d predicted this would go.

He strode quickly across the room, shoving off his underwear as he went. When he reached Ji Hyo, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, startling her.

“Hey!,” she cried, suddenly jerked from her riotous thoughts. “You go back --”

“No,” he said through gritted teeth, taking one big step toward and bed and tossing her onto it, face down. “We’re done with that now.”

“But --” She scrambled up to her hands and knees, only to be knocked down again as Jong Kook grasped her panties at the waist, yanking them down and effectively flopping her legs back down. He climbed on to the bed from the foot, one knee on each side of her own, and planted his hands next to hers, still holding her top half off the bed. His chest pressed against her back and she could feel the heat from his body warming through the cooling sheen of sweat on her own. His erection jutted firmly against the back of her thigh as he leaned over her, dropping his lips to her ear.

“We’re done with that now, baby girl,” he said again, his voice low and tight, before drawing back and letting air circulate between them again.

Ji Hyo shivered as he kneed her legs apart and knelt between them. Her mind scrambling for something, anything she could do to assert herself. As she heard the sound of a packet ripping behind her, she scrambled back up to all fours, then tried to raise herself to her knees, to turn around, to look at him. Before she could straighten up, his hands gripped her hips tightly and he entered her in one hard thrust.

Her head flew back on her shoulders, her mouth open on a silent scream. She thrashed against him as he began to move within her, his pace hard and strong but not punishing, his hands on her hips allowing her to move freely but not pull away. She tried to match him, tried to give as good as she got, but she soon felt her mind clouding over again. She felt good, she was more than enjoying the sex, and from the breath hissing through clenched teeth behind her, so was he. But something felt strange and wrong. Not bad, just like a puzzle missing just one piece. Her brain reached and stretched to try to find the missing element, to try to put herself in the zone to fully enjoy what was happening here and now with Jong Kook, but she couldn’t quite get there. She slowed down experimentally, dragging her hips instead of thrusting back toward him, then sped up again, seeking _something_ … she just wasn’t sure what. She arched her back, she clenched her thighs. She pressed back against Jong Kook’s hips, trying to halt him from moving, trying to give herself a second to think, but even then, the thoughts wouldn’t fully form. She felt like there was something at the edges, something just out of her grasp, and she gave a gasping whine of frustration.

“Enough, Ji Hyo,” Jong Kook ground out, and she suddenly felt the heel of his palm come down hard between her shoulder blades, pressing her chest to the bed. She was forced to turn her head to the side to keep from being smothered in the pillows. Her arms, bent at the elbows, splayed out to each side. She tried once to pull them back beneath her, to lever herself upward, but the pressure of Jong Kook’s hand in her upper back allowed no movement.

“It’s time to stop now, baby girl,” Jong Kook said, never breaking his pounding pace, though his breath came in tight bursts.

Slowly, and then with a quickness that would have shocked her if she cared, the haze that had been threatening and clouding out her thoughts, keeping her from fully forming them, completely took over. Her mind stopped turning the same ideas over and over, stopped scrambling for answers to questions she couldn’t even come up with, stopped everything. Her focus narrowed to Jong Kook behind her, his hand pressing her down firmly into the bed, the sensations between her legs that were quickly becoming impossible to ignore. Though she hadn’t been physically resisting Jong Kook in any real way, she dropped the last barrier of mental resistance she didn’t know she was holding and let go completely. Almost instantly, the feelings within her spiraled out of control and burst. Her stomach clenched and her thighs trembled against Jong Kook’s as she came, short, fast, wordless gasps tumbling from her lips over and over until she thought she’d die from one more second of the intensity.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really just moments, she felt Jong Kook pump against her one, two, three final times, before clenching her hips more tightly and holding her against him as he came. He was quiet, only a slow exhalation of long-held breath giving him away as he released her hips and let her collapse down to the bed on her stomach. She was aware of him leaving the bedroom to the bathroom, then coming back just a moment or two later, but she didn’t move herself. She laid there, exactly as he’d left her. Flat on her stomach, face turned to the side, palms flat against the bed on either side of her head, legs flopped out behind her in an undignified manner. She felt no urgency to cover herself, to say something, to do anything at all, really. She almost floated in a warm glow, finally comfortable in a way she’d been searching for without knowing it ever since she’d decided to show up at Jong Kook’s door that afternoon.

She felt the bed dip as he got in beside her and allowed herself to be manipulated under the blankets, her body limp. Jong Kook’s face moved into her field of vision after a moment and he looked like he was about to say something.

“Ji Hyo -- oh?” His eyebrows suddenly shot up. “Are you…“ He touched her cheek. “Are you crying? Are you ok?”

“Oh, am I?” Her voice came out as a nearly soundless croak. She touched her own cheek, puzzled as her fingers came away damp. “Oh,” she said dumbly. “I guess so? That’s strange.”

“Did I hurt you?” He suddenly flung the blankets off her again and she shivered. “Are you hurt somewhere? Ji Hyo, if I hurt you, you have to tell me. You always have to tell me.” He sounded near panicked and Ji Hyo was puzzled, feeling like she was watching from a distant, fluffy cloud.

“I’m not hurt. I’m not hurt at all,” she assured him, still half-breathless.

“Then why…” His eyes searched hers and his large thumbs swept tears off her cheeks.

“I don’t know… I guess it can just happen.” She shrugged, totally unconcerned, and wiggled deeper down into the pillows, unwilling to be disturbed.

Jong Kook didn’t seem to buy her casual explanation and eyed her warily as he stretched out beside her, gathering her in his arms. She protested with a murmur as he pulled her against his chest, but quickly settled in, drifting even further away.

“Does this always happen to you?,” he asked, his voice tight.

“No, never,” she replied honestly as she tucked her face into his chest. “I think it just happens to some women sometimes, Jong Kook. It’s not a big deal. I don’t know what it means. Probably nothing.”

“I know what it means,” he said softly.

“Hm?,” she hummed, only half listening as the sudden release of the constant anxiety of the ups and downs of the last day, the last week, finally began to drag her away.

His arms tightened around her suddenly and she felt him squeeze her even deeper into his embrace as she quickly dropped off the edge into sleep.

“It means you’re mine now. It means you’re mine,” came the fierce, distant answer.

  



End file.
